7 Kingdoms
by Whimsical Butter
Summary: "I won't let this kingdom crumble to dust. I will save it no matter what. Even if it costs my life..."


**WB:** Hello! I'm Whimsical Butter and most of the time, I just spend my time reading fanfictions (and sleeping) but now, I've decided that I want to make some stories. This is my first story ever...

**Warning: **I'm planning to make this story a hardcore one. Meaning, a lot of characters will die and mature themes are implemented (like blood and dried up blood?) so if there's something you don't like about it, I suggest that you read this story with a blind fold or just ignore this. Also, I still don't know what my writing style is so it'll probably be a messy story shifting from one form to another. I seriously don't know much about the writing world but I hope you can appreciate my story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitor**

Indianna is a large port located East between the outskirts of Southern Hampshire and Northern Raconseur. It is a neutral territory and the place is always busy no matter what time of day it is. It is a place for market and commerce strategically located in the Sierra Leonne Kingdom. There is a strict rule following a no violence zone. There are a lot of people who come and go as well as stay. Vendors, buyers, tourists, people from neighboring places, travelers, mercenaries, and even pirates visit the port.

Guards have been stationed in all 4 entry points to inspect any suspicious activity and to maintain peace and order throughout the place. Seldom do you see people creating fights or even if there is one, it's caused by petty little problems made by children. Take for an example, these 2 random children quarreling over a lollipop on the streets. One was pulling hair while the other one was tightly hugging the lollipop and crying while his hair was being pulled. Their mother seemed to be fed up of what they have been doing for what seemed like forever. They were causing a scene in the whole place but it wasn't as controversial as the next scene that will happen in about... now.

"Out of my way you rascals." Shouted a girl who was running towards the sea as she jumped over 2 kids fighting over a lollipop. Both children stopped doing what they were previously doing and looked up at the girl who jumped over them. I don't really think anyone would like to know about these 2 random midgets so let's just focus on the girl from now on.

The girl was sprinting towards the sea so fast. There were guards chasing her 43 seconds late upon her entrance to the scene.

"Catch her!" yelled a guard, hoping that his comrades stationed at the dock area would hear him. Luck was on the guard's side when the girl was hampered by 3 or 4 men.

"Stop! You have nowhere left to run." said the man who didn't really need to block anything since what could be seen beyond him was just water and a pirate ship that was about 5 meters away from them. His instincts told him that the girl might jump towards the ship and she'll escape although, the jump would be a great feat since the ship was leaving fast. The distance between the ship and the platform made the girl all the more hasten her pace. She did not slow down at all as the men continued to block her way. She jumped on one man's shoulder and jumped towards the leaving ship. Stunned, the men where both amazed and dumbfounded. They were sure that the girl would plummet but their judgments held them quiet as the girl barely hung on the edge of the wooden railings. Immediately, the girl swung her legs back and forth. She loosened her grip on the railings for a bit and flipped over and landed on her right knee, left foot, and hand. Too late did the guards regain their senses and they fired their rifles, aiming towards the girl but they missed as she stood up and caught all the bullets with her nimble fingers.

The girl just waved and threw the projectiles back as the poor guards were in a reprehensible state as they have had let one person slip through their fingers.

Now that the commotion has subdued, I can now describe her in detail. The person who's the cause of all this ruckus is a girl. She has two eyes, one mouth and a nose, two hands and feet, ten fingers, ten toes, has two opposable thumbs... Long story, short, she's perfectly normal and not deformed in even the slightest bit. Her hair is styled into a messy top knot bun with some loose tendrils falling out. If anyone is very observant like me, you would notice that she has 3 earrings on her left ear. The rings all have the same sapphire stone enveloped by obsidian spikes at the sides, resembling the shape of a blue sun. The only different piece is the 3rd one which hangs on a chain and the precious gem is shaped into an odd symbol. Her skin resembles a smooth and white alabaster gypsum. She's almost like an albino but thank god she's not, or else she would have instantly faint from the scorching heat of the sun today wherein the morning star is shining in its glorious brilliance more than normal.

The messy haired girl wore a black matte painted brass corset on top of a white blouse that was tucked in her leather jeans. Five inched heeled, knee-high boots were made out of fine, thick snake skin. A utility belt hugged her hips containing her holster, gun, switch knife, dagger, spare bullets, 2 huge metal silver rings, and some unknown elements inside the pockets.

Observing her vicinity upon where she landed, she was cognizant that there were 7 pairs of eyes watching her every move. Her complacency was astonishing as she remained calm despite the situation she was in.

"And just who are you?" asked a voice that was yet to be known. The observing girl turned around to look at her inquisitor who seemed to be standing on the forecastle deck of the ship. She smiled so dearly and replied, "Someone you don't know."

"Well, to be blatant, that's the obvious ain't it? I wouldn't have asked who you were if I knew you." said the person standing on the higher deck with an annoyed tone. The person walked towards the stairs and you could finally see that it was a girl with long blonde hair tied into pigtails.

The irascible girl was wearing a mini black dress, leather ankle boots and a fur coat that wraps around her shoulders and falls near the midsection of her back. Her right hand was equipped with a brass knuckle and her left hand contained rings on all of her fingers which are connected by multiple chains resembling a web.

The pink haired girl just chuckled and said, "Relax, it was just a joke. You're gonna have nasty wrinkles if you keep frowning like that."

Irritated than ever, the girl wearing fur, although still young, are showing nerves popping out of her forehead. She brought both of her hands to touch her elbows and turned her head away from the direction of the girl who was irritating her. The pig tailed girl just gave a huge sigh and then switched to a stern look. "You are not welcome here."

The warned person smirked. "Oh I know that," she said while grinning. She took out a revolver from her holster located at her back and quickly clicked the hammer, placed her index finger on the trigger and aimed towards the chest of the person who seemed to mysteriously stand behind her. The person she was pointing her gun towards to, appeared astonished by her surprise attack when he was the one who was supposed to surprise the girl with a pistol.

The man was wearing a white, cotton canvas, V-necked shirt that was half tucked in his pants. Black, satin, drawstring trousers were tucked into buccaneer boots. A sheathed saber was tied around his hips and his face are sketched with permanent marker drawings, unknown to him.

Caught in a moment of surprise, the man narrowed his eyes and just remained calm. In his mind, he was already calculating his course of action the moment the girl in front of him pulls the trigger and pull she did. He immediately dodges nothing by twisting his body clockwise and avoiding nothing because truth be told, the gun was loaded with nothing. He then jumped backwards and landed on the ratlines of the main mast and hung on the ropes with one hand.

The only change that happened was the peculiar late bang and the slightly diaphanous cloud of smoke that formed after the pink haired girl fired the shot.

When the fog all cleared out, the girl is found to be in an egregious situation. The presence of the 5 people hiding about a minute ago are now visible. They are all equipped with riffles aiming for the person who triggered the fog.

A stifled laugh came from the owner of the pistol. A thin aura of tension enveloped the riffle bearers due to her unusual behavior. They were ready to assail and waiting for a signal to carry out their tasks.

Suddenly, a brown haired girl burst out of the door located below the forecastle deck. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail. She wore a white silk cutlass blouse roughly inserted into her red Moulin skirt. The only accessory she had was a microfiber newsie on her head. She was even bear footed as she grasped Rosalind boots on her left hand. "What was that noise?" she panicked. As the girl observed, her acute eyes narrowed at the center of attention. She formed a strain on her face as she noticed who the person was. Forthwith, she dropped her footwear and rushed to the pink haired girl and balked her crew mates who were about to fire.

"Stop!" The brunette yelled. She ran in front of the riffle bearers' target and spread her arms widely in attempts to stop the altercation. Her crew mates fell in total silence as they glanced to the man who was hanging on to the ropes. The man paid close attention to the circumstances for a second and he nodded, giving the signal to drop their weapons. The five people were baffled and confused as they dropped their riffles.

The girl who had recently entered the scene gave a sigh of relief as she dropped her arms to her sides while the girl who had just been saved snorted a laugh.

"You never change Ami." a voice mused.

A slight 'thump' was heard coming from the boots of the man who just landed nearby the 2 ladies. He stretched his right shoulder due to the numbness of hanging from the ropes. "Everyone get back to your posts!" he shouted.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" chorused everyone except for the blonde, brunette, pink haired girl, and of course, the blue haired captain.

* * *

**WB:** You guys have no idea how many times I have read and reviewed this story over and over just to correct my grammar and such. So tedious...

Ahhh, I'm so nervous how my story will turn out to be!

Well, please rate and review! I welcome any kind of comment. Tell me if I suck and should go to hell for writing this story or if you liked it. Also, tell me if I have any kind of typo's or wrong grammar. Much appreciated!


End file.
